The present invention concerns an anti-theft device, applicable notably to motor vehicles.
More precisely, the invention concerns an anti-theft device of the type including an electric switch for the detection of the insertion of a key in the anti-theft device.
Such a switch is notably used in association with an electric circuit assuring various functions according to the manipulations of the anti-theft device by the driver of the vehicle. In particular, the insertion of the key in the anti-theft device is detected prior to other operations by the driver, for example starting the engine preheating, as quickly as possible, in the case of a diesel engine.